Reborn
by QueenOfBlackDarkness
Summary: Prussia and Canada have been going out for quiet some time. Will Prussia propose, and is a baby soon to come into the picture? For now, life is good for the two, but when something happens to the Canada will Prussia's fate be the same, or will he rise up?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N~ I'm back! I know you're like "hey wait a minute aren't you writing another story that you haven't updated in forever! What happened to that!" ...well. I haven't given up on the story so don't worry, but I really need to decide on something and this is really going to help. **

**I'm kind of balancing on the rated T/ rated M line, but this story will probably go to rated M at chapter 2. "Well then why didn't you just make this rate M in the first place?" ...cause *cough* [insert legit reason here] *cough*. Just kidding, only I know why I did such a thing MUHAHAHHAHAHA-*cough* *wheeze* **

**...Well on with the story!~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Facebook... If I did I wouldn't be flat broke. **

**Warning: profanity and slight sexual themes **

**Prussia's POV**

* * *

><p>I burst through the doors of Germany's home like a madman. "Damn it! Why does this house have to be so un-awesomely large." After going through about thirty rooms, I had found Germany inside of his office doing paperwork and drinking beer.<p>

"What is it?" I leaned on his desk out of breath. I tried to catch my breath to keep me from looking un-awesome_,_ but unfortunately my body chose today to lazy, and I ended up stealing a swig of Germany's beer before a plea for help spluttered from my mouth," tonight is my anniversary and I don't know what to do!"

"…How am I supposed to help you with that," Germany looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"…Now that I think about it coming to YOU for romantic advise was a stupid idea."

Germany looked down and fiddled with his pen," you didn't have to put so much emphasize it," he mumbled. "Why don't you go and ask Feli."

I whined and stomped my feet like a bratty little kid," I'll have to run around this whole fucking house again to look for that guy!"

"No you don't I'm right here," Italy popped up from under Germany's desk.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE," Germany jumped out of his chair.

"I was there the whole time Doitsu," he laughed idiotically, and sat in Germany's chair ve'ing.

"And what were you doing there," I asked grinning and thinking inappropriately.

"…" His answer didn't help get my mind out of the gutter either.

"Well," Germany asked becoming increasingly curious to know. Italy looked around nervously. I think he might have been under there molesting Germany. He probably thinks Germany will kill him if he says that, but Germany is actually a big softy, and kind of has a bit of a crush on Italy. I made a mental note to tell Italy about it. Germany is going to kill me for it if I do, but it will all be worth it to see my awesome brother and his awesome soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Um…I was-"

"Rah, it doesn't matter I need your help right now," I grabbed him away by the collar and pulled him into the hallway.

"Sure, what's the problem," he cooed.

"Canada. It's our three year anniversary and I don't know what to do," I blabbed to him about how I didn't even know it was today until I checked Facebook and was completely unprepared.

"Oh, that's terrible."

"I know, Mattie is so going to kill me," I sobbed on his shoulder, but you know I wasn't really crying…I'm too awesome for that. "What should I do?"

"Well first things first, you should-"

"I should go get a gift first! Yeah, than I could make him dinner and all that stuff! Oh, he'll be so happy!"

"Um…okay well just be sure to-"

"Got it," I patted the Italian on the back and ran out of there.

"...Ve?"

I fast walked down the street," now what does Mattie like? ...My five meters," I snickered, but got serious again," um…I know he likes maple, beavers, and shit like that." I ran towards the door of the nearest store when something caught my attention. A bar… I suppose one drink couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy get up we're closing," some random man poked at my side making me giggle.<p>

I moaned and stretched," what time is it," I scratched my head.

"Seven in the morning."

I chocked on the air I was breathing," WHAT! Oh my god." What happened last night? I looked down at myself my shirt was gone, but luckily I still had on my pants, so that means I probably didn't cheat on Birdie. "Shit I gotta get home NOW!"

* * *

><p>I burst through the doors of our house and it was a complete mess. "Mattie I'm so sorry...Mattie?" I went into the kitchen, and the table was flipped over and food was spilled over the floor," Damn I'm gonna get it his time." Even though Canada seems quiet and calm, when he gets pissed off some crazy shit goes down.<p>

Continuing my search for Canada, I went upstairs into our bedroom, and there he was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, looking super pissed, but also upset. It kind of looked like he had been crying.

…Damn, I guess that's my fault isn't it. Why do I have to be such an oblivious jerk?

"Hey, Birdie. I'm really sorry. I know I promised I'd be here, but…something happened."

He looked skeptical," what happened?"

I stood there for a while looking like a fucking idiot trying to think of an excuse," uh…um…you see the awesome me had to help out West and Italy because they got stuck in an erm… mess. It totally just led to this unawesome train of events and I lost track of time. I'm so-so-so-so-sorry Birdie," I wrapped my arms around his waist, but he didn't respond.

"Gilbert."

"Yes love," I nuzzled my face into his stomach.

"Are you lying to me?"

"…"

"So if I ask Germany if you were at his house yesterday he will say yes?"

"Absolutely."

"And may I asked where you were after that my love," he stroked my hair. I purred until I looked at his face. GOD! He looked like one of those creepy yandere girls Kiku told me about. I mean he had the tilted head, the scary face shading, and even that weird, jacked up crooked smile.

"…I c-came straight back here my darling,"

He stroked my hair harder," is that so…"

"Y-yes."

"It took you that long?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you didn't…oh I don't, stopped by a bar on the way home dear. Gotten drunk and then passed out. Then woken up at around…oh I don't know seven in the morning."

"…No"

He stopped stroking my hair at the response," Prussia," I frowned at the sound of my country name. He only called me that whenever he was mad. Like REALLY MAD.

"Y-yes dear."

"Get the fuck out my room," he threw my hands off of his waist and pushed me out the door. I fell right on my ass…pretty hard too. I sat in the middle of the hallway rubbing my ass and hissing in pain. "And don't forget to clean up!" He slammed the door right in my face.

"Aw come on Birdie don't be like that," I whined. "…Can I at least have a blanket?"

"Get your own fucking blanket you son of a bitch."

Ouch…He doesn't usually swear like that. A feeling of guilt washed over me, and I suddenly wished I really hadn't lied to my lover. Sure, I had just blown our anniversary for a night at the bar –not to mention I still had a mega hangover- but honesty is the best policy right? Besides whenever I lie it makes him upset, and I really don't like seeing him like that. Ever.

I've got to step it up!

…But first I have to clean this house up…

I decided to start with the kitchen, and it only made me regret not showing up even more because the food under the flipped table looked really good. I put the table back into place and picked the spilled food –whimpering depressingly at the waste. Mattie was an awesome cook. He had probably learned it from his "papa"…and probably his awesome skills in the bedroom too or maybe even England. I heard from Alfred that England is really… exemplary in that subject, and come to think of it England has somewhat of a slutty history…Poor Alfred. Good thing my lover wasn't a whore… or at least that I know of. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

…Wait what I doing again. Oh yeah, cleaning up this fucking house that looked like a tornado had blown through it…followed by an earthquake…and a volcano eruption… and then another tornado. Yeah it was that bad.

* * *

><p>Four hours! It took me four hours to clean up that darn mess. Geeze, Birdie really went on a rampage. Sighing and completely out of energy I collapsed on the couch and passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and my face felt soaked," eww." I had drooled all over my face and the pillow while I was asleep. I tried to wipe it off my face but I only ended up spreading it to the other side. "Gah who knew I could drool so much." Groaning, I looked for a towel in the bathroom but there wasn't one, so I figured I'd ask Birdie.<p>

…Perfect!

Once Birdie gets totally grossed out he have to let me in to get a towel, and then once I make myself look sexy once again…I can suck up to him and beg for forgiveness, or we could just have some make up sex…yeah that would be nice. You know what, let's combine those plans together. "Kesesesese, Birdie will be none the wiser."

Ready to put my plan into place I pranced up the stairs (yes pranced, and I looked fucking manly doing it too). Wiping the drool from my eyes, I knocked on the door. "Hey Birdie!" There was no answer I was about to knock again when I heard small sobs through the door.

"Alfred I can't believe he did it again!"

"_He did it again…" _

"Yeah he got drunk and passed out this time."

"_See! I told you he was a jerk! You should leave him!"_

"Alfred I still love him. A lot. I'm not even that mad," not that mad my ass," I'm just…disappointed. You know we've never celebrated our anniversary once since we started dating."

"_Wow that must suck bro. Maybe you should just talk to him. Me and Iggy always talking out our problems."_

"That's a complete lie."

_ "Well…we do eventually." _

"Yeah forty years later. You know what I think talking this out just might work. I'll try, bye Alfred."

_"Good luck bro. And if he doesn't cooperate or does some more crazy shit just call me and I will kick his fucking ass." _

"_AMERICA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BLOODY SWEATER I KNIT YOU!" _

"…_I gotta go bro."_

I slid away from the door feeling ashamed of myself (Which does not happen! Ever!), and slapped myself in the face. Why did I always have to act like an idiot? I hate to admit it, but it never gets me anywhere, and on top of that I'm hurting Birdie.

Instead of my original plan, I decided to not be an inconsiderate jerk, and think of a better, more romantic plan.

Proud of myself I pranced (like a total badass) down the stairs and jumped onto the couch…the couch... Damn it, I have to sleep on the couch tonight! I completely forgot, and now I'm forced to lay on this unforgiving couch with no blanket, no Birdie, no soft, plush like pillows… no Birdie.

As I lied on the cold, uncomforting, demon (it's evil! I swear!) couch holding myself when I heard a few noises coming from the kitchen. "W-who's there," I said in fear. Which of course wasn't really fear, but I had to make them think that so I could catch them by surprise and overpower them with my awesomeness. I peered around the corner of the kitchen and gasped, "B-Birdie?" I lunged at him ready to beg for mercy, but he slid quickly to the left and I fell flat on my face.

"Aw come on darling don't be like that!" He ignored me and opened the fridge, pulled out some beer (I didn't know he drank), stepped over me, and strolled back upstairs with me following closely behind him. "I'm sorry Birdie please-", he slammed the door in my face," oh, okay fine! Give me the silent treatment! I don't care!"

I did care, and he knew I couldn't stand the silent treatment. That slick bastard. He knew I hated it when he didn't talk to him…because he had just the sweetest and most beautiful voice.

...What the hell! Since when did I start saying stuff like that?

"_That's what love does to you."_ Stupid France. I settled back on my devil couch (I swear that thing is pure evil) and held myself again until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My awesome eyes opened to an un-awesome sun shining sun rudely disrupting my sleep. Yeah that sun was always a bitch. Fuming I stretched (the evil couch wasn't comfortable at all) and padded into the kitchen where I saw a note on the refrigerator.<p>

_"Dear Prussia," _I flinched a little. He's still calling me by my country name…he must seriously be pissed at me… _"_

_ "I went to work. I'll be back at 10. P.S I'm still mad at you… With hatred, Canada." _

"W-with hatred?" I frown at the harsh word. I felt like part of me just died. How could he say that? _Well he had a good reason to. _Shut up! I hated it when that little voice in my head talked to me…especially when it was right.

I cheered myself up. I still had a plan and now it was time to put it into place.

* * *

><p>I cheered with glee at the beautiful job I had done. The table was covered with a glimmering, silky, midnight like white cloth with rose petals scattered across it and three lit candles. There were red, white, and black ribbons across the wall, and a few more candles placed on top of the counter tops. I had even cooked the same meal that he made for us on our first date, and worn the same suit from that day. I have to say…I look fucking hot!<p>

I was boasting about, super confident when the front door opened and I completely freaked out and ran around wondering what to do. I decided to hide behind the doorway of the kitchen a few seconds before Canada walked in.

"W-what's all this," his mouth gaped open as he gawked at the awesome scenery that I had laid out before him.

"Happy anniversary love," I awesomely stepped from my hiding place, and spoke in my super sexy deep voice. "I love you." His eyes sparkled with glee.

He ran up to me and almost knocked me over with a powerful hug. "Gilbert this is so sweet! I'm so happy I-" I cut him off with a kiss.

For a few moments we stood there passionately smacking each other's faces off, until I broke our kiss and took his hand into mine," a seat for a beautiful maiden," I pulled out a chair for him.

"I-I'm not a maiden," he blushed and sat down.

I kiss him on the cheek and pushed in his chair," but you are beautiful." I sat down in the other chair across the table.

"Thanks…I love you."

"Love you too and happy anniversary," he smile and blushed harder…and it was so damn cute!

* * *

><p>We talked and flirted the whole time. It was like our first date all over again. I was smooth talking Birdie and he was blushing and turning me on. It was all fun, but now it was time for the best part.<p>

I picked up Canada bridal style (he loves that) and carried him up the stairs. "G-Gilbert?" I almost tripped and fell down the stairs which was a complete mood killer- nice going dumbass- but played it off, and I gave his curl a pull to pick the mood back up a little.

I opened the door with my foot and laid Canada down on the bed. I kissed his soft pink lips and ran my hands up and down his sides.

I pulled away and suddenly he turn off the light, and got under the covers," goodnight Gilbert."

…wait…WHAT! Are you fucking -apparently I'm not- kidding me? "Love you darling," he kissed me on the cheek, rolled over, snuggled into my chest -which I really liked- and fell asleep! Just like that!

I don't mean to sound like an inconsiderate man-whore but…what about the sex?

…I didn't really pull off that not looking like a man-whore thing…but still! I was actually looking forward to some passionate love making with my lover, so this kind of sucks.

Sighing, I ran my hand through Canada's hair. Maybe he was just tired…or maybe I've lost my sex appeal. Oh my gosh no! H-he doesn't think that I'm super sexy anymore…or maybe he was just tired.

Nope that can't be it. I mentally slapped myself in the face. "Forget it I'll figure it out in the morning," I nuzzled face into Canada's hair and drifted off to sleep with the sweet smell of maple filling my nostrils.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~ Mmmmm *smells Canada's hair* Did you like? Did you not like? Review? Subscribe? M- "STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!" *shot*<strong>

***sneaks back to life*...more? "HEY WHO BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE?" Gotta go! ~^-^~ **


	2. New account

**Hello guys! I have a new account! Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story will be continued on the account "anime_vocvaliod_lover".**


End file.
